Girl Next Door
by OnigiriChicka
Summary: Sakura Wakes Up to Girl Next Door By Saving Jane and wonders about her own love life. SXS minor TXE


**Girl Next Door, inspired by the song Girl Next Door, by Saving Jane.**

Hiya Everyone! I got this idea for a one-shot songfic while listening to the radio, Girl Next Door Came on, and I jumped right to the comp to write this. So, Enjoy! Oh, and I am not abandoning Dance of a Lifetime, I just _had_ to write this. Sorry for the delay on that BTW... Written in Sakura's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Girl Next Door By Saving Jane.

­­

I wake up slowly to my radio alarm clock. It was currently playing one of my favorite songs. Girl Next Door. I have always loved this song, but it never had this much significance in my life before… I lay in my bed thinking and listening to the lyrics.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

The guy I was in love with currently was going out with (AN: Sorry…) the slut of the school, but he was too dense to notice it. How do I know this? Well, he is one of my best friends. Syaoran Li. sigh I don't know how I deal with this every day…

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

Well, I know inside she is ugly.

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

Well, if I had one that is…

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Well, that is all too true.

_**Diing Doong**_

What the hell? This early??? I look at my clock. 12:00. Oops… gasp OMG! I was supposed to meet Syaoran and Tomoyo at the park at 11! I sprang up out of bed and shouted "TOYA! GET THE DOOR! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutant_

I throw on my clothes and bolt to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Can't look like a slob in from of Syao-chan. giggle that sounds so funny… yet somehow so cute…

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

I run down the stairs and trip on the last step and think 'Oh crap. Not again.' And wait for the pain of the floor to hit. But it never does.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

I Slowly open my eyes and see Syaoran Staring at me worriedly. Wait… that means… Eep! I Jump up and turn red as a human tomato. "Uuh… Hi?" he laughs a little and replies: " Hi Sakura. You Okay?" "H…Hai. I am fine. So what's up? Why are you here? Other than the fact than I was supposed to meat you guys at 11? I am soooooo sorry. I completely forgot… wait.. it Tomoyo here??? Crap… if she videotaped that she would have a field day…" I was cut off as his hand covered my mouth,

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

"No. She is not here. Chill saku-chan." I blushed even more at my new nickname. "and I came here to talk to you." "Ooh? About what?" "I dumped Yumi." "What??? Why?" I aked and rubbed my eyes in case this was another dream. "I caught her cheating on me with another guy." He said sounding rather unconcerned, staring into my eyes. "why do you not sound like you care?" I asked staring right back.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

"see, that's the thing I came to talk to you about. When I saw her kissing the guy, I knew I should care, but somehow I couldn't make myself…I don't know… it was like I didn't care anymore… so I walked to the park early to think Ion why I couldn't make myself care when she was kissing the guy. And I looked back on all the times we kissed and such, and realized I had never really cared. And we never really talked or anything, she just wanted my body. And I had only really liked her at the beginning. I fell out of love with her very soon after, if I ever really loved her. I just never realized it." He said, stopping for a deep breath.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

"I realized that along the way when I fell out of love with her I had fallen for someone else." There it was. My heart hit rock bottom. "Someone very close to me." Wait… who was he close to…? Tomoyo was going out with Eriol… and he is most certainly not gay… hmm… he grabbed my hand jolting me out of my thoughts.

_She's Miss America and... Yeah… She's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

_I'm just the girl Oh, I'm just the girl next door_

I looked back up at his face and stared with questioning. He took another deep breath and told me to close my eyes. Being the trusting, clueless soul I was, I did.

_I'm just the girl next door_

_I'm just the girl Oh, I'm just the girl next door_

They popped right back open though, whe his lips touched mine. I gasped against his lips, but soon realized what this meant. I closed my eyes, drew my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

_I'm just the girl next door_

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm just the girl next door_

When we finally broke apart I gazed up into his eyes. And he drew in a breathless breath and whispered in my ear "I fell for you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I Smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. Aishiteru Syao-kun." He blushed again at my nickname for him and as he kissed me I thought 'I guess I don't have to worry about if my boyfriend wants to date her anymore.'


End file.
